


Goodbye , My Almost Lover

by arseny



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gingerpilot, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sad Ending, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arseny/pseuds/arseny
Summary: This is war . And nobody really wins in this war .





	Goodbye , My Almost Lover

His heart was beating in his ear , the blood rush was making his head ache and he could barely keep his eyes focused on one area for too long . He had to find him , Oh Maker he had to find him and tell him to get the hell out of here . Run . Disappear . His bloodied hand tore away the helmet and dropped it on the cockpit of his X-Wing . A few moments later and his heavy moots made contact with the ground too , stumbling a little but hurrying to regain their strength and run . Poe didn't have the slightest idea where he was running , where he had to look .

 

The battlefields was full of dead bodies , smell of burning metal , smoke and something less metallic that Poe chose not to name . And it was just a few screams from the left side of his X-Wing , drawing his attention to them and before he could look away from his laughing pilots , he caught the sight of a ginger cat that he knew too well . Hope bloomed up in his chest , a breathy chuckle of pure relief left him ,, yes . He will find Hux , take him to his ship and get him a safe house in some planet far far away from this one . Until everything was calm and he could explain Leia why he couldn't just get rid of the redhead general . A nice house in a planet colder than this one ─ Humidity ruins those brilliant red locks . Maybe somewhere near the sea . One time Poe caught the faintest glint in his forest eyes when he stared at some frozen sea they had came across to . Arkanis must have been a planet with actual seas in it .

 

" Millicent ? Come here ! "

 

The old , grumpy creature didn't hear Poe . Or perhas it DID but chose not to gift him with her attention , that bitter bastard . She was nuzzling something ,, nudging it with her head and staring at it . Closer and closer Poe jogged , with the very sunshine smile on his chapped lips . It didn't take him long to notice what Millicent was nuzzling . . . Was a hand . A very pale , very bloodied hand . Millicent stopped and so did Poe , warching with his breath caught in his throat as the orange creature sat back and gave up .

 

Gave up trying to wake Hux up .

 

It felt as if the ground shook beneath his feet . The sky darkened and in a miraculously normal way , he felt like he couldn't breathe . No he couldn't breathe .

 

There laid his red general . Pale . Still . Beautiful .

 

When Poe took him in his arms he felt too small , too thin , too willing to be held . Someone was screaming , it sounded like a ' Don't leave me ! Not now ! ' . It was always going to be too soon to say goodbye . Poe knew . When they started this they made a deal ; No matter what happens between them , it won't effect their view on the upcoming war . It won't stop ANY of them form doing what they believed to be true .

 

_" Yeah ? What if one of us dies ? "_

 

_That was more of a playful question than anything serious . Because Hux's voice sounded way too beautiful in the morning and he needed to speak more ._

 

_" Then the other will go on as if he never knew the fallen one . . . "_

 

Poe sobbed out a weak curse in Hux's shoulder , his screams had subsided but he was still rocking back and forth like a mad man with the dead body between his arms . He had to yell at the men that came to take Hux from him .

 

As if he never knew the fallen one .

That SELFISH bastard . . .

 

The night fell . The distant sound of cheering , laughter could be heard . Millicent was sleeping near Poe , who never loosened his hold . Never dared to touch the blood in his fiery hair .

With his wet , exhausted eyes he saw a few figures , getting closer to him . His throat felt too scratchy to yell at them to get LOST .

 

But one figure he did recognize . Leia . Concerned and sad . She knelt in front of him . Poe , glancing up at the other two with a rather defensive frown and hugged his beautiful redhead closer to his chest . She told them to leave .

 

They sat like that . For a very long time . Leia didn't talk .

 

Poe was lost staring at the pool of stars above them . His hand mindlessly stroking Hux's back from above his great coat . Oh how he hated it when Poe touched it .

The tears had stopped long ago . and his eyes still burned . At least it was cold enough to sooth it . He slowly started rubbing the general's back to keep warm . Something thick , and dark was laid on the unmoving man and Poe watched Leia gently pull her own coat on Hux , tucking it under his chin . He thanked her . Quietly .

 

Leia stayed until the first light showed . This planet looked quite lonely in twilight , Poe pushed away a thin lock from Hux's closed eye . And stared at him . His lips were blue by now . Blood dried on his hairline .

 

The silence between the two finally broke .

 

" . . . _I never told him how much I love orange_ . "


End file.
